bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Last Refuge
Last Refuge is a group on bungie.net. It is the successor to the failed groups of Earths Battlefield and Frontline Earth. History Conflict Earths Battlefield was founded by Simon 5000 as a simple, generic group. When a user called TheLightOfSpeed turned the invitation down on that basis, Simon asked for help. TLOS told him that he needed a unique group, one with an actual purpose. From there, Simon came up with the idea of role-playing. It is worth nothing that Simon approached TLOS before making EB, with the idea of a generic, 'have fun' group. TLOS said EB should have a purpose, and Simon decided it would be role-playing. TLOS joined because of Simon's eagerness, though not immediately. It started with the basics of any new group; the rules, a forum game or two, and small numbers. However, Simon continually sent out messages to recruit members for the group. At first it appeared as if Simon’s work had did nothing and EB wouldn’t leave the ground, however members slowly began to join bringing our numbers to around 20. At this time Simon promoted TLOS through the ranks. TLOS, who had been an active member and recruited some people, quickly rose to Second In Command, as Simon 5000’s lieutenant. In his new position TLOS quickly took charge and created this group's current role-play method and recruited more members. He also contributed to the group in other ways, such as making wallpapers and giving ideas. The EB-SA War started as the result of Simon previously attempting to take over a group named Spartans Alliance. Upon being thwarted by its leader, TOM T 117, Simon retaliated. EB was hit pretty badly during the war. Sparten110 and all other moderators of the group did their best on controlling the huge amounts of spam. However, only three or four people could actually blacklist anyone so efforts made almost no impact on the giant forces of Spartans Alliance. They had around 280 members compared to EB's slim 20 or so members with very few moderators. EB was quickly overwhelmed, and with no one with perma-ban or booting powers EB simply had to wait for the moment of truth when peace would once return to its small yet enduring group. In the meantime Simon 5000 and TLOS decided to take matters into their own hands - they spammed groups created by highly trusted members of Spartans Alliance. Fuzzy Lobsters was the most popular group that was hit (created by Bornswavia, who is the Humpday CO of Spartans Alliance). After this Simon seemed to have vanished. Spartan’s Alliance counter attacked, leaving EB with 13 pages of pure spam. At the time Sparten110 was the only moderator online and gave up after locking five threads, for with each thread he locked there was almost instantly a new thread taking its place. Shortly after the 13 page spam attack both groups began wanting peace and TLOS proposed a truce. It was quickly agreed to, and the EB-SA War subsided. Revolution Eventually, TLOS decided to try for a change in security roles. He had successfully implemented it when people started complaining about simple things. Instead of attempting to fix it, Simon 5000 reverted to the old system, destroying TLOS' work and leaving a mess for him to fix. Deciding this was the last straw (Simon always ended contests prematurely, was hostile to his leading members and contributed little to the group), TLOS demoted him, booting his alts and giving him the rank of Honoured Member. Proceeding to fix the ranks again, TLOS tried to make EB better. After being demoted to Honoured Member, Simon 5000 became very destructive. He spammed the group's news with nonsensical and offensive articles, checking the 'post to forums' box to ensure the forums got clogged as well. When TLOS demoted him to a rank with little power, and gave him a three day blacklist to calm down, he went to SA to declare war on EB. However, only one followed him in his crusade - Halo3Leader. The rest of SA gave him a blacklist and told him to calm down as well. TLOS ruled for a while, and the group prospered. EB's first Alternate Reality Game, named ESSOF, began, though it later failed due to inactivity. More features were introduced and the ranking system was fixed. Diplomacy However, with EB's turbulent political system, things soon got worse. People started calling for a council, one that would help TLOS control the group, and in return, get a say in how the group ran. TLOS was not happy about this, but eventually digressed and a council was formed. This worked for a while, but people wanted to get into the council. They voted on whether or not others should be in the council, but pretty much all the active people liked each other and wanted a very large council. After TLOS refused, another revolution began, calling for the power-hungry TLOS to step down. TLOS did not let anybody have the power to overthrow him, so it was his call. Surprisingly, he stepped down. Votes were held as to who the new leader should be, within the council. TOM T 117 (referred to as Tom) won the vote, and ruled EB for two whole weeks. At the end, he was asked to step down, and did so (secretly retaining some control). Uncertainty Sparten110 was elected next leader. He led for a while, before promoting Simon 5000 because he thought Simon deserved another chance. Simon had too much power, and betrayed Sparten, taking control of the group. TLOS, however, came to the rescue. Having implemented a secret alternate account while Simon was demoted, he checked to see if Tom and Sparten had taken power. They had not. Sparten110, had granted TOM full control incase Simon was to betray him. Tom was an easy choice because, he had a custom rank and a grudge against Simon which Sparten planned to utilize. However Tom betrayed Sparten and gave Simon a return to power. Simon, ever the opportunist, betrayed Tom, reclaiming EB as his own. The council no longer had a say - Simon's rule was total. That final act brought EB's circle back to the beginning, and it was a fitting end. Overture Now that Simon was back in control, EB's last revolution begun. All the council members frantically messaged each other, and a coup began, led by the active member, Lord Aldemar (who was not in the council or even anybody important). Kabcr came up with the idea of mimicking the revolution in the movie V for Vendetta, and a date was set for November 5th. It was sworn that Simon would hear the 1812 Overture that was played in the movie. Aldemar began a new group called Frontline Earth, and when Simon discovered the plot, every active member (even the council) simply got up and left early, fleeing to FE. October 14th marks the beginning of FE, though it was founded on the 13th. Members gathered, and the council was re-established. Simon was notably absent, and though the 1812 overture had not been played, everybody felt victorious. Despite this, there was a short period of inactivity. Intrepid Soon, FE found it's feet and moved forward. TLOS sabotaged Simon's group's site (Spartan Squad Omega) and declared Simon an unfit leader. The 1812 Overture played on that page. SSO soon became inactive. Another Alternate Reality game begun, though it was called off at early stages due to inactivity. It would hopefully begin in 2008, with more members. To rectify this, a recruiting drive was held, and members swarmed in (TLOS being the major recruiter). About to go on a six week holiday, TLOS wrote a huge plan for 2008, outlining what would make FE better. As soon as he got back, he began that plan, by fixing articles and continuing the history of EB/FE that Sparten110 had begun. Frontline Earth was well on it's way. Faux Pas A strange organization going by the name of Faux Pas created a thread trashing every major member of the group. This was met with a huge uproar from the members of Frontline Earth and the stranger quickly changed his story. Claiming to have only been testing them, the stranger created a new thread claiming that he was sent to communicate with Frontline Earth, because FE was only a tier 2. After answering questions from the group, the Faux Pas organization changed the way they communicated. Switching users almost constantly they began communicating in stranger and stranger ways. eventually leading up to them writing their words backwards. Dureing the Faux Pas situation, a strange new figure appered. Useing the username Admiral Thre, he claimed that he was a member of the Covenant Coalition, an organization that was created by the humans and Covenant. Admiral Threk claimed that Faux Pas was really a rogue Forerunner AI. The goal of the AI was to destroy all of the human race. The AI began messaging the Coaliton in the same way they had began messaging Frontline Earth. Admiral Threk was supposed to be from the future as was Faux Pas. However, after investigations from the council, both organizations disappear into thin air. To this day the group has not heard another word from them. A Leader is Demanded When Lord Aldemiar disappeared without a word, Sparten110 began demanding that a reason be heard. Within the confines of the Council he began speaking out, demanding that Lord Aldemiar do one of three things - bcome stabily active, surrender Full Control, or make another person a Full Control user. Useing the threat of a full scale rebellion as leverage, Sparten110 pushed his idea. In his thread, Sparten110 also listed reasons why each Council member, should and should not be made the Full Control user. With the Council agreeing with Sparten, when Aldemiar returned he was forced to comply. Aldemiar had been on vacation and was checking in upon the group. Following Sparten110s' recommendation, he gave TheLightofSpeed Full Control over the group. Little did anyone know this would be a move Sparten and Aldemiar would regret. The Fall of Frontline Earth Upon the date of May 5, 2008, the downfall of Frontline Earth occurred. Many members found a horrible discovery. Every single council member had been removed from the group - Everyone except for TheLightofSpeed. An investigation was immediately held by Sparten110 and PFDRINSTR_117. Using the Spartans Alliance forum as a way to communicate to Frontline Earth Members, the two councilers began forming their plan. Halo3Leader created a group called The Frontlines of Earth, which was used as a temporary headquarters during the rest of the event. Sparten110 attempted to contact TheLightofSpeed that night. After receiving no response, he and PFDRINSTR_117 formed a new group - Last Refuge. 'Quiet Ends' Last Refuge LR's Brief History Last Refuge currently has around 80+ members and is being run by the remaining Council members. Despite having faced a shadow group of mysterious pursuits, and having survived a temporary loss of active members after an explosion of blogs that surfaced in the forum, LR is still trying climb back to the heights of the group it is successor to. 2008 Member's Award Media Director- FunkyHum24n for his work on Bungiepedia and the resource entries of LR. Group Writer- Halo3leader for his creative RPGs The Great Debater- Bornswavia (Because of the group's love/hate relationship with his arguments) The Saviour- Sparten110, for being the leader and all, protecting LR from on his high seat in his Dark Castle of DOOM! The Member of The Year- Sparten110. Current Affairs/Status Creative RPG's are abound in the forum while the "Last Post" and "Smith's Bar" threads are extremely popular. Credits :Sections 1-5: TheLightofSpeed :Sections 6-8: Sparten110 :Corrections :Section 1: Sparten110 :Section 4: Sparten110 :Section Numbering: StoopidTHUGa :Last Refuge & Member Section: FunkyHum24n Thanks to the members of Last Refuge for sticking by us and making a history to write about. Member System Core Members *Sparten110: Council Member/ Founder/ General *StoopidTHUGa: Council Member/ Brigadier General Moderators *Council Elite 12: Colonel *Halo3leader: Lt.Colonel *Bornswavia: Major *FunkyHum24n: Captain *Sgt RiffIe: Sargeant Major *CrazyKiwi7: Lieutenant *PFDFINSTR_117: Major Roles Sergeant -Basic member Sergeant Major -Gain the Attention of the LROL. Lieutenant -Gain Trust of the LROL ability to pin and lock threads. Captain -Gain Trust of LROL and be Active for Two Months Pin, Lock, and delete Threads, also able to temporary Blacklist members, may approve news Major -Same Requirements as Captain Plus Gain the Attention of the LRC Pin, Lock, and delete threads. Able to Blacklist members, may post news directly, edit news, and approve members Officers Lt. Colonel- Same Requirements as Major Plus Gain the Trust of the LRC.Pin, Lock, and delete threads. Able to Blacklist members, may post news directly, edit news, boot members, and approve members. Offered admittance into the LR Officer Lounge. Colonel- Same Requirements as Lieutenant Colonel Plus be Voted Into Power by the LROL Pin, Lock, and delete threads. Able to Blacklist members, may post news directly, edit news, boot members, and approve members Brigadier General- Same Requirements as Colonel Plus be Voted Into by the LRC All moderating tools, and able to Edit Group Settings. Unable to promote users.admission into the Last Refuge Council. Founder of Last Refuge's rank. General- Founder of Last Refuge's rank. Full control over group Related B.net Chapters of LR LR Officer Lounge Last Refuge Council